


is/isn't

by Kalael



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Mild Cannibalism, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalael
Summary: Sasha scrambles to hold her name inside her mouth as her mind flashes white, burning a cauterizing ring through her skull.  She does not want to forget.





	is/isn't

**Author's Note:**

> A day early but I got very excited.

“I see you,” it whispers delightedly. Sasha shudders and tries not to cry but the tears have already become too much. She tries not to blink but the tears fall anyway, hot, wet trails down her cheeks that the Not Them watches greedily. It’s reveling in her fear and Sasha is so very good at being afraid.

“No,” Sasha pleads, though she’s not sure what she’s asking for. No, don’t kill me? No, don’t replace me? Her heart stutters, for a moment she’s sure she’s suffering a premature heart attack. The Not Them laughs, and laughs, and laughs with a thousand voices that grate. She feels her head ache and there’s warmth in her nose that trails down over her lips. She licks them, unthinking. Blood.

“I see you, Sasha James.” It says, and it morphs before her. A pretty woman, smaller than she is, shorter hair and narrower eyes. It’s compact and cruel and smiles thinly. Appearance alone makes the thing look nonthreatening. Sasha scrambles to hold her name inside her mouth as her mind flashes white, burning a cauterizing ring through her skull. She does not want to forget.

Its eyes are sharp as teeth as it surges forward, gripping Sasha’s left wrist hard enough that she hears the _snap_ before she feels it. There’s little time to react to the broken bones as the teeth dig into her neck, just above the pulse point. There’s agony and she screams. More blood, rushing hot, her nose and chin a mess of it already and her neck is pumping quickly, vainly.

“Please,” Sasha says, and she's not sure what she’s asking for. The Not Them licks the blood on her neck, trails down to her collar bone, presses a mouth there like it’s pondering another bite. There is an aching in her jaw so deep that it feels like teething, baby memories warbling. The Not Them hums, euphoric, and looks up with a pretty woman’s mouth stained red.

The lips aren’t blood red, but they are a meat red, and Sasha feels herself grow tired even as her heart flutters. Rampant heartbeats pick up in her ears. She feel warmth in them, too, and the blood leaks from her head like tepid water. She is dying, she realizes. She is dying and she will be forgotten. Despair overtakes fear and she tries to wail but her voice has gone. The Not Them takes her broken hand into its mouth, bites down on a finger, makes quick work of the joints. 

She moves her lips wordlessly, voicelessly. She does not remember her name.

“I see you.” The Not Them says. It takes another finger. She watches until she no longer has hands, until she no longer has eyes. She still feels the blood in her ears.

A mouth presses to her own. A kiss, bruising. Her mouth is gone.

She no longer _is_.

“I see you,” Sasha James says, and she rubs blood from her lips with a smile. “I see you, and I am.”


End file.
